


Unproductively Productive

by 19twentyone



Series: I'll Call You Mine [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, sin - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Soonyoung just wants to choreograph but Jihoon is a little bit too distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unproductively Productive

Soonyoung has been very unproductive today and he was not liking it.

Soonyoung was tapping his feet on the wooden floor of the dance studio and was looking at his partner through the mirror. He had been thinking of dance moves for their upcoming song but his mind had been so unhelpful today.

Jihoon's been doing stretches since they entered the room, that was hours ago, and was constantly letting out lewd grunts and heavy breaths and now he wondered why he's been so out of it.

When they became an item, it has been a tradition that Jihoon accompany Soonyoung when the latter choreographs and Soonyoung accompany Jihoon when the latter composes. They didn't know when it started but it just kind of happened and got implemented.

Jihoon was done with the album right after they finished their concert so it was now his work to complete them with a choreography.

He could have finished this in four hours but with Jihoon stretching provocatively and was sweating profusely, he couldn't concentrate.

"Ah." Jihoon moaned all of a sudden when his back clicked. He sighed in satisfaction but little did he know how cloudy he had made his boyfriend because of that single moan.

"Jihoon." Soonyoung gasped which was returned by a worried Jihoon.

"Are you okay? You're sweating." Jihoon sat up and crawled towards Soonyoung, it was too tiring to stand up. He held Soonyoung's arm and pulled him down so that he could feel Soonyoung's forehead to check if he was having a fever.

"No. I just want you to stop." Soonyoung was now kneeling in front of Jihoon with closed his eyes and heavy short breaths, trying so hard not to fuck his boyfriend.

"Stop what?" Jihoon held Soonyoung's cheeks as he examined the boy's flushed and sweating face.

Soonyoung couldn't take it anymore. He softly held Jihoon's right hand and placed in on top of his crotch. He saw his boyfriend's eyes grow wide.

"Wha- How?" Jihoon asked. This was their first time getting this intimate. Sure there were casual makeout sessions and love bites placed here and there but this, this was new.

"Jihoon. I need you, please." Soonyoung groaned as he squeezed Jihoon's hand on his hard member.

"But we're in the practice room!" Jihoon almost yelled.. Hell, he was getting hard too, just by watching his boyfriend squirm under his hold, this was such a turn on.

"Your music room." Soonyoung let out in short breaths because Jihoon had started stroking his clothed cock.

He hurriedly stood up and dragged Jihoon along because he knows he might die if he doesn't take this out soon.

Jihoon frantically punched the passcode in because his boyfriend was getting so needy, even resorting to grinding on his palm. When the door opened Soonyoung pushed him inside and slammed the door shut.

Soonyoung pushed Jihoon down on the swivel chair and kissed him square on the lips. The latter could only moan as his boyfriend straddled on his lap. Jihoon cupped Soonyoung's face as they kissed heatedly. Teeth occasionally clashing, and Soonyoung decided to focus on Jihoon's jawlines, sucking on the jutted bone as Jihoon squirmed underneath him.

Soonyoung didn't know how and when but their shirts were long gone from their bodies and their private parts only separated by their sweatpants.

Both of them were getting irked by the lack of friction and this little chair of Jihoon was not helping. Soonyoung kept on standing up and straddling down on Jihoon's lap because he couldn't find a comfortable position. Jihoon grew frustrated and stood up, carrying a clinging Soonyoung and threw him down onto the small sofa.

Soonyoung moaned as Jihoon laid on top of him putting enough static on their hard ons. Jihoon sloppily kissed Soonyoung as he started swiftly humping. The room was filled with moans as Jihoon moved faster and stronger, making Soonyoung grasp for Jihoon's back, nails forming half moon indentions.

Soonyoung was about to reach his high but he grabbed for Jihoon's hipbones, halting the movement.

"S-stop." Soonyoung managed to moan out as he held his boyfriend in place.

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon whined, his cock twitching underneath his clothing.

Soonyoung lightly chuckled at how his boyfriend had reacted and he smoothly exchanged their positions.

"I want to make you feel good, baby." Soonyoung said as he palmed Jihoon's clothed throbbing member.

Jihoon moaned as he felt Soonyoung slide down his body, leaving butterfly kisses in his path. He let out a gasp as Soonyoung pulled his pants along with his boxers causing his member to spring up. Jihoon lifted his head and with hooded eyes, he looked at his lover. He let out a grunt as Soonyoung enclosed his fingers around his length.

"Are you sure, Soonyoung?" Jihoon asked clearly praying that his boyfriend will say yes. He didn't want him to stop but he was also worried.

Soonyoung smirked, "Of course, I'm sure."

Soonyoung kissed the top of Jihoon's member and his breath hitched. Soonyoung languidly licked each side and he could see Jihoon squirm for something to hold on. He placed his mouth on top and softly bit the head and Jihoon screamed his name. He slowly went down and bobbed his head halfway, making his cheeks hollow only to pull out with a loud pop. He did this again, not even listening to the frustrated groans his boyfriend was making.

He felt Jihoon's hands make their way to his hair, making him groan as Jihoon pulled it hard and push his head downward. Soonyoung chuckled at how his boyfriend needed him and he gladly obliged. He started going deeper and deeper, faster and faster.

Jihoon's eyes was rolling back, his jaw slack, and he didn't care if his moans could be heard in the whole building. Because he knew this room was soundproof.

Jihoon was about to reach cloud nine when he heard a loud pop. He groaned in frustration as he saw his boyfriend wipe the sides of his face, a grin forming on Soonyoung's mouth.

“Shit. That's so sexy.” Jihoon sat up and helped Soonyoung get out of his pants.

Jihoon held Soonyoung's member in between his hand and stroked it up and down, he wasn't as thick as Jihoon but he was definitely longer.

“Baby, you look so beautiful.” Soonyoung smirked at how his pretty boyfriend looked so cute and vulnerable. He pushed Jihoon back down the sofa, straddling their legs in the process, and he held their lengths and placed them beside each other.

"Fuck." They both cursed as Soonyoung moved slightly.

"Soonyoung." Jihoon moaned as his boyfriend harshly thrusted on top of him, making their cocks slide past each other. He wasn't sure if Soonyoung's pace was humane but this was getting him off the edge.

“Fuck, Soonyoung! Fuck! Yes! Oh! Yes!” Jihoon palmed the wall above his head, slapping it harshly.

He felt his member tighten as Soonyoung humped faster and even more stronger. He closed his eyes and moaned his boyfriends name as he rode out on cloud nine.

Soonyoung gasped as he felt Jihoon's liquid slide down their legs. He slammed two or three times then he reached pure ecstasy.

Jihoon moved towards the side of the sofa so his boyfriend could lay beside him. He pulled Soonyoung in a hug as both of them locked their hooded eyes with smiles on top of their faces.

"I love you." Soonyoung managed to croak as his body shut down.

"I love you more." Jihoon reached up to peck on Soonyoung's lips.

"But what about the choreo?"

Soonyoung has been very unproductive today and HE WAS LIKING IT.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on wp.
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: @leethekwon


End file.
